El Destino que creamos juntos
by AuroraDove
Summary: Hinamori Amu, una chica de 18 la cual vive sola, ahora unicamente en la compania de la unica "Chara" que sigue con ella,Dia. Un dia como cualquier otro, ocurrio un reencuentro, que sin saberlo al principio, cambiaria sus vidas. Fanfic Amuto[Amu x Ikuto]


Este es mi primer fanfic, ojala les guste, me esforcé mucho en hacerlo!

(Los personajes que aparecen aquí corresponden a sus autores.)

-Amu POV-

1 año y medio ha pasado… desde que Easter desapareció y Ikuto se fue de viaje para buscar a su verdadero padre…

Y han pasado 3 meses desde que mis Charas se fueran…

Ahora la única que queda es mi querida Dia…

¡Amu-Chii!~ ¡Tengo una gran noticia que contarte! –Decía la enérgica y alegre yaya-

¿…eh? –Sus palabras simplemente me habían sacado de mis pensamientos-

¿Amu-Chi?... ¿Estás bien? –Me decía la chica un poco preocupada-

¡Claro que no! Solo estaba pensando en todas las cosas que han pasado últimamente…

La chica se me quedo mirando dudosa, para luego volver a su entusiasmo de siempre.

Y… ¿Qué era esa "Gran noticia"?- Al terminas de decir esas palabras le di una cálida sonrisa

¡Ah cierto!-Dijo la menor-¡Hace poco nos enteramos de que Ikuto vuelve a Japón desde Paris, llega hoy en la noche!

…¿Ikuto? ¿Hablas de ese Ikuto?... –Dije sorprendida con un leve sonrojo en mis mejillas-

¡Pues claro! ¿De quién más estaría hablando?...Espera… ¿de dónde salió ese sonrojo, picarona?

¡¿E-Eh?! Nose de que hablas, no hay razón por la que me tengo que sonrojar…

-Y mi lado terco salió de nuevo…-

Yaya POV

-Ve la hora- [9:57 PM] Es tarde… ¡Nos vemos mañana Amu-Chii~!

-Se va-

[Aclarando, estaban en un tipo de "plaza"]

Amu POV

-En casa-

Uff… [Amu ya vivía sola, más aclaraciones wo]

-Se subiendo las escaleras-

¿Porque al pensar que Ikuto siento un tipo de dolor en mi pecho…?

Bueno… el me gusta… que se podía esperar…

-se sorprende al ver la puerta de su habitación ya que la había dejado cerrada-

¿Ah? Tal vez en realidad no cerré la puerta… Qué raro...

-Entre a mi cuarto y me encontré una horrible sorpresa en ese entonces, pero que ahora, encuentro que es una hermosa sorpresa-

X: Conque… ¿te gusto, no? Mi princesa.

Esa voz… ¡¿Ikuto?! –El escucho lo que acababa de decir, estaba totalmente apenada-

-me voltee y al ver a Ikuto, simplemente fui corriendo hacia sus brazos, no aguantaba mas

Tranquila, Tranquila mi princesita… ya estoy aquí- me decía esas cálidas palabras mientras acariciaba mi cabello-

Te extrañe tanto-No podía evitarlo, mis ojos se ponían llorosos-

-de repente el chico de ojos color azul marino lamio mis parpados, limpiando mis lagrimas

Tranquila, tranquila… -me dijo mientras nos sentábamos en su cama-

…-estaba algo apenada por lo que acababa de hacer-

Oye… ¿Y qué paso son tus Charas?-algo extrañado porque no las había visto-

Pues… Desaparecieron de un momento a otro… solo queda Dia, que está en su huevo…

-silencio incomodo-

Conque a ti también te paso… -Decía mientras miraba el suelo de la habitación-

…¿A que te refieres con eso? –Le mire curiosa-

Yoru… también se fue… -decía esas palabras mientras miraba el suelo nostálgicamente-

…Oye, Amu…

¿Qué pasa, Ikuto?...- le pregunte curiosa-

…

Es verdad eso de que... ¿Yo te gusto?...

-nos quedamos en silencio unos momentos-

¡S-Si! Ikuto… Me gustas mucho, Ikuto… Yo… ¡Yo te amo!

-Mis mejillas se sonrojaban más con cada palabra que decía-

¡A-Amu! –El me miro sorprendido y con un leve sonrojo-

Mi… ¿Mi amor es correspondido?... –Estaba completamente nerviosa-

…Pues claro… mi pequeña princesa…-se acercaba lentamente a mí mientras me miraba tiernamente-

I-Ikuto… ¿Qué hace- Me quede inmóvil al sentir mis labios rozar con los de el…

Amu… ¿Quieres ser mi novia? –el me miraba seriamente-

Yo… Me encantaría ser tu novia, Ikuto… -me quede un poco sonrojada-

Ah... Ikuto…-ve que las maletas de él estaban en su cuarto- ¿No tienes donde quedarte?

...¿Porque no te quedas aquí? –le sonreí tiernamente-

No... Si lo hago tendrás problemas con tus padres...-la mira preocupado-

Hahaha~ Ikuto, tengo 18 años... ya no vivo con mis padres, ellos se fueron a otro lugar y me dejaron a cargo la casa –le sonríe-

¿Y dónde voy a dormir? En esta habitación hay solo una cama...-me miraba-

Conmigo... en la misma cama... si no te molesta... solo digo...-Apareció de nuevo mi lado terco...-

Hmm... Está bien... –le responde fingiendo estas desinteresado-

Oye... ¿puedes darte vuelta un poco? Me quiero poner pijama...

Está bien...-se da vuelta hacia la ventana-

Hmm... –se empieza a sacar la ropa, en un momento queda desnuda-

Ikuto: -Se sonroja mucho al ver que en la ventana se reflejaba el cuerpo desnudo de la chica en la ventana, el podía ver perfectamente sus facciones-

-Se termina de poner el pijama-

Ahora te puedes voltear~

-el chico seguía sonrojado, bueno, era la primera vez que veía una chica desnuda realmente-

¿Durmamos?-Le sonreí tiernamente-

Está bien… como sea… -los dos se acuestan en la única cama del cuarto-

O-Oye I-Ikuto-kun, ¿Puedo decirte así?-Algo apenada-

Claro mi princesita… ¿Qué pasa?-me pregunto él con su voz cariñosa-

¿P-Puedo apoyar mi cabeza en tu pecho?-le pregunte algo apenada-

Claro…-el me tomo delicadamente y puso mi cabeza en su pecho, podía sentir su perfume, olía tan bien…-

Te amo mucho, mi pequeña princesa…-dijo mientras me daba un beso en la frente-

Yo… Yo también te amo… mi pequeño gatito…-después de esas palabras nos quedamos dormidos, había sido un largo día para los dos.-


End file.
